phoenix wright turnabout maggey
by icantyping
Summary: Phoenix wright has to defend maggey bird but he lost his badge
Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

Phoenix wright was in his ofice doing paper work. Maya was eating burgers. One day the door knocked andit was Maggey Bird.

"phoenix I need you to defend me in COURT" said magey

"wow what for"

"I killed someone and got arested so their putting me on trial" cried Maggey.

"ok I'll defend" you said Phoenox

"Great Im in the detention center wright now said Maggey go over they're so I can testify"

So Phoenick went to the detention center

"YEEHAW" yelled Jack Marshall. "you went to the wrong detention center pardner. This is the wild west center I'm in charge here. Maggey Bird is at the detention center gumshoe works out"

"SHIT" roared phoenix and he went to the other detection center

"wow shit you're late" said Maggey Bird "hury up we have to go to court NOW"!

Phenix said "shut up"

so they went to courat

"Hi my name is phoenix wright im an ace attorney and I work here can I go see my trial please"

"no you don't work here since youu got DISBARRED!" laughed the reception lady who was lana skye.

"oh SHIT" shouted phoenix "maya hurry we have too get another attorney badge or we'll be LATE"

"why dont you just use your badge you present it like every 5 minuets" said maya

"no dont be stupid bitch" said ohoenix

then Phoenix ran as fast as he can to steel samurai studios were he flip kicked sal manala in the face and then stealing his van

"VROOM VROOM" said phoenix and he started the car which looked like the mystery machine form scooby doo

they were driving down the road REALLY FAST

wait nick you cant drive said maya

"wow I forgot" saidphoenix "oh no"

and they crashed and nick flied 500 feets in the air befor landing in dusky bridge but he only broke two of his legs so all he got was a cold

"now I realy gotta hurry said pheonix"

phoenix did a backflip and jumped through his windows to his office"

"ssshhh Charley be quiet I have to kidnap apollo's badge so ican defend in court" whispred phoenix

so Phoenix walked into the office and pulled out a gun and shot appollo. then he took apollos badge.

"HEY MAYA I GOTS A BADGE NOW SO I CAN GO BACK TO THE COURT" said phoenix on the cell phone. she had to talk REALY LOUDLY because the reception sucked

"what I cant here you the reception sucks' said maya from her cell phone also it was because she was still stuck under the car from when phoenix crashed it

"ok" said phone "but they still think im a hobo so I have to goto court in DISGUISE"

then he went back to court but it was the wrong court so he went to the wright court

"I'm Furio Tigre, Ace Attorney" said phoenix who wasnt actually furio tigre to the reception lady who wasnt lana skye because she got fried and replaced by oldbag "I have an appointment"

"ok whippersnapper"said oldbag

THEN IT WAS TIME FOR COURT

"court is now in session" said the judge who was justin courtney who is the judge in ace attorney investigations 2 if you didn't know

and edgeworth was the prosecutor for this case

"haha phoenix wright I got you now" chuckled edgeworth "this time I have DECISIVE EVIDENCE so your client is GUILTY"

"OH SHIT" screamed phoenix "wait who is my client I forgot"

"me too" said maya

"me" said maggey bird

"okay"

"DETECTIVE GUMSHOE GIVE ME THE EVIDENCE NOW" said edgeworth

"yes sir pal" said gumshoe

"okay so the evidence says that maggey shot the victim with a knife"

"ok who is the victim" said phoenix

"I don't know" said judge courtney

"I call my first witness, larry" said edgeworth

"yeah I saw maggey kill the defendant" said larry

"my second witness is franziska and she saw it too" said edgeworth

"wow this is really decisive what do we do maya"

"try bluffing" said maya

"okay"

"OBJECTION" said phoenix

"what" gasped edgeworth he was shocked

"I don't know I just wanted tosay objection" said phoenix

"oh yeah I understand" said miles.

"hey larry" phoe nix slamed the table "how do we know you didn't do it?!"

Objection 2017 plays

"oh shit"said larry "it wasn't me"

"TAKE THAT!" said phoenix. "I have a security tape of the crime scene. It shows a recording of when the crime happened"

"Okay lets watch it said" judge courtney

"oh no" said edgeworth "my perfect record"

"good job nick" said Damon Gant

Then they watched the tape and the crime scene was on a SKYSCRAPER

"ok zoom in on that"said phoenix pointing to the road below the sky scraper

and when they zoomed in there was a PERSON ON THE SIDEWALK

"FURTHER" said phoenix

"nnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooo!" cried edgeworth

The person had a attorney badge on there suit

"now zoom in on the badge"said phoenix

and the number on the badge matched the number of the badge that belonged to MARVIN GROSSBERG

"guards arrest him"said judge courtney

then marving rossberg tried to ran but the guards caught him and tasered him

"maggey bird is NOT GUILTY" said the judge

"shit" said edgeworth "I'll get you next time phoenix wright"

then phoenix went home and apollo's corpse was still there

"shit" said phoenix

THE END


End file.
